Matelle Bradley
by French Pop
Summary: A younger, female version of "Jigsaw" teaches lessons to people about taking things for granted. However, her targets are spoiled, ungrateful, children. Don't worry, she's not killing them!
1. Sarah

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matelle Bradley

Chapter 1:

The room was small...Uncomfortably small. There were a few dim lightbulbs hanging by strings from the cieling. The room looked to be a very old children's bedroom. There was broken furniture and broken toys scattered everywhere. Unconsious and tied to a chair with a red rope of some kind was a small female child. She opened her eyes and looked around. They became wide with fear.

"W-where am I?" she squealed "M-mommy? Mommy, where are you?" she cried. Her soft, blonde bangs covered half of her face which made it difficult for her bright, blue eyes to view her surroundings. She caught attention of an old television. It flicked on without warning and on the screen, sat a light-skinned but black, female figure, dressed in a tight, leather, red catsuit with long, wavy, red hair, red-blushed cheeks and bright red lipstick. She was a pretty lady thought the innocent child restrained to the chair.

"Your mommy's not here right now...Sarah..." said the female.

"Who are you, lady?" asked the defenseless child. "A-and how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty, blonde head about that..." she said with a voice as sweet as honey but was still intimidating to Sarah. "Say...why don't you flash me a smile."

Sarah, thinking if she smiled for the pretty lady, she would be released, smiled revealing a terrible set of yellow, children teeth, binded with poorly-cared for braces.

"Yuck..." said the lady on the TV, disgusted. 

"Who are you?" cried Sarah, her huge eyes welling with tears. 

"I...am Matelle and I wanna play a game with you, kid." She said with her sweet but sinister voice. The child's eyes lit up. "But it's not gonna be fun." 

The child's eyes became wide and full of fear once again. 

"Ya see, I've been watchin' ya, kid...You seem to love candy..." she said. "In fact, you loved it so much, you would refuse to eat nothing BUT candy! When you ate all of that candy, you got many, many cavities...am I right, kid?" she asked. 

Sarah looked down and nodded. 

"Mmm-hmm...Even when you're parents toiled mercilessly at their jobs to pay for your fillings and asked you repeatedly, and nicely to stop consuming so much candy, you didn't care. You still snuck candy between meals, not even brushing your teeth afterwards, and this lead to getting braces for you!" 

Sarah hung her head even lower. She felt steaming tears coming to her eyes. 

"Do you have _any_ idea how much braces cost, kid?" Matelle shouted, frightening the child. 

Sarah with her head still hung down, shook it a little to indicate a 'no'. 

"Well now you are gonna pay..." Matelle said coyly, twirling her silky crimson hair in between her fingers. "If you haven't noticed, you are trapped down here and there's no way out." 

Sarah looked up in horror. 

"EXCEPT, the key I've hidden somewhere in this room. All ya gotta do is find it, and you'll be off scott-free." 

"A-a-and if I...don't?" she said, sobbing. 

"Ah, don't worry. I'm not gonna trap you down here forever. BUT, I am gonna pay you a special dentist appointment." Matelle leaned into the camera. She took out a pair of pliers. "I..am...gonna...rip...out...most of your teeth. Without anesthetic, kid." 

Sarah stared wide-eyed and sobbed even louder. She writhed and wiggled in the chair. 

"So, you can either find the key and leave...Or...Don't find the key and leave with missing teeth and a very, very sore mouth. I'll give you a clue as to the whearabouts of the key, though." 

Sarah's ears perked up and she sat up attentively. 

"All ya gotta do is find the stash I hid the key in. When you find it, just...do what you did to be here in the first place." 

"You mean...eat candy?" Sarash asked. A little smile crept up on her face. 

"Um...yep. That's basically it. But there is a catch. Why don't you take a bite of that rope I tied you to the chair with." she smiled evilly. 

Sarah blinked at the television screen. She wiggled in the chair until a piece of the rope was close to her mouth. 'Smells yummy...' she thought as she bit a big chunk of the rope. She smiled happily while chewing the rope until she instantly spit it out. 

"Pffffft!" she spat as the chewed-up, red glob landed on the ground in front of her. She frantically shook her head from side to side as she felt a very unpleasant sensation in her mouth. She whined. 

"Ha! Told you there was a catch. That rope is made of cherry licorice, which I discovered you are very, very, allergic to." 

Sarah's eyes filled with tears again as the allergy worked through the inside and outside of her mouth and the back of her throat. 

"Yep. You have to _eat_ that _cherry licorice_ rope to free yourself from the chair. And you're gonna be really pissed when you find the stash I hid the key in, kid. Good luck. You have 30 minutes." Matelle cackled. "Betcha' wish you would've brushed your teeth!" 

The television screen flicked off then flicked on again, revealing a digital timer that was counting down from 30 minutes. 

To Be Continued 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Whaddaya think? Sick, huh? I thought I'd try something different but still a "saw" fic. Therefore, Mattelle Bradley (like the board game brand) is going around torturing kids (hopefully not killing them) and young tweens, hoping they'll appreciate not only life, but the more insignifigant things in life that children take advantage of more than anybody. Of course, the challenges won't be as painful, difficult, or sick as "Jigsaw's" games but will still serve the same purpose. 


	2. Sarah part 2

**_Author's Notes:  
_**Yeah, after a good while, I'm finally back in writing!! I do sincerely apologize for the extra-long wait, but don't think that I was sleeping the entire time! I was of course, still browsing the system and whatnot reading some pretty good Saw fanfiction. But, it's about time I've gone on with mine. But first, I'd like to make a few points before finishing my series... 

**One:** I am NOT killing these kids! However, there will be some older victims (probably no older than 14/15, but are sometimes still considered "children") who may face some real kind of danger (that might lead to some kind of long-term, semi-permanent damage but not amputation), but since this is my first horror story, I think I'll keep away from the whole "death" thing. However, these kids WILL learn a valuable lesson!  
**Two:** I KNOW she's not Jigsaw!! The reason why I created this Matelle character, I wanted to give the Saw series some kind of "parody". This femme-fatale character does part of the trick. Of course everyone gets the whole "Matell", "Milton Bradley" board-game connection, so there's no need to explain that. So, in a way it's still "Saw" but we're just switching a few things around.  
**Three:** I do plan to finish this story, but don't get your hopes up. Updates will be very sporadic. I might have what I call "fiction frenzy" and publish two chapters in one day...Or I won't post another one for a few weeks. Shit happens.  
**Four:** I know it's "harsh", dammit! Aren't all of the Saw stories _supposed_ to be harsh? Just think of Matelle as the super-nanny your parents hire, when they're too weak to punish you themselves. Kids will do that to ya...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2:

By the time has passed by five minutes, poor Sarah was just about through sobbing and whining for her mommy. She started to writhe and squirm in the chair the Twizzler candy bounded her to. But, being highly allergic to the candy, her skin began to itch terribly, as the rope rubbed against her. The rope wasn't really bound that tight, but the licorice rope was pretty thick, therefore making it impossible to break through with a child's strength. The clock had now read "23:00", so Sarah realized that she had to play by the rules of this Matelle's game. As wide as the rope was, she managed to bite clean through it's width with one chomp, immediately spitting out the candy afterwards, to cause as little damage to her mouth as she could.

With another torturous, large bite through another section of candy-rope, she felt it slowly begin to give and loosen. Sarah once again tried to wriggle herself free of the sweet allergen. At this point, her mouth was so swollen, that the insides of her cheeks were inflamed, causing her tongue to protrude slightly from her lips. Another five minutes had passed and with a final grunt, she broke free of the cherry prison, and fell to the cold, wooden floor. She laid there, frantically scratching at the bright red marks on her arms where the candy reacted to her skin. Suddenly, a string with an object attached to the other side and fell from the ceiling, onto the floor directly next to Sarah. Sarah, snapping back into the zone, grabbed the object which was a small vial with a cork preventing a light-greenish liquid from spilling. Attached to the vial, was a note. "I'll go easy on you. When you're older, you'll thank me and learn to appreciate the trials your parents suffer, to provide the utmost care for their daughter." the note read.

Fortunately, Sarah was well above the rest of her fourth grade class when it came to reading, so she was able to fully understand the note. She hesitantly but gently pulled the cork, and slowly put the mouth of the vial, to her puffy lips, being careful not to spill. At this time, the clock had read "12:00". She had exactly twelve minutes before her unscheduled dentist appointment, and no time to lose. Taking small sips, she felt the relieving coolness of the slightly ill-tasting liquid pass between her swollen cheeks and tongue, and down her throat. About a minute later, the liquid took its course, and Sarah's mouth was back to normal. The liquid had cured Sarah of the painful allergy effects of the cherry licorice rope, and the bright red blotches on her skin almost disappeared immediately. Sighing in relief, Sarah scrambled around the small room searching for the "stash" Matelle mentioned.

Sarah was only searching for not even two minutes, when she finally stumbled upon the "stash". At least, that's what it looked like when she picked up some kind of flashy container. It was a brand-new Barbie lunchbox. It was made of a shiny, hot-pink plastic material, and the lid of the box displayed a glossy picture of Barbie having a picnic with her doll friends. She held it in front of her, checking it carefully for any notes Matelle might've left. Finding none, she opened the box, the object inside seemed to have some kind of heavenly glow. Inside the lunchbox, was a huge, spherical treat. It was completely covered with tiny crystal-white coconut shavings, and smelled divine. She lifted it with both hands, and flashed a smile. "A...sno-ball!" She exclaimed with happiness (despite the predicament she was in), and a hint of questioning. She looked at the clock that read 06:00. Her stomach seemed to sense the presence of the her most favorite baked good, and reacted by growling ferociously.

"Ohhh...I'm so hungry." She groaned, gently cradling the snowball in the palms of her hands. Her eyes widening, she spotted another one of Matelle's notes that was taped with one piece of Scotch, to the inside of the lunchbox's lid. "I hope you have learned your lesson. There CAN be too much of a good thing. Lay off the sweets." The note read, also displaying a small arrow pointing downwards. Sarah, still holding the snowball, started to ponder intensely about why Matelle would put a Hostess sno-ball cake, inside this pretty new lunchbox. The more she thought, the more her stomach growled, and the tastier the sno-ball looked, sitting beautifully in her hands. "This must be my prize!" Sarah thought, opening her wide jaws and taking a large bite of the sno-ball. She relished the taste of victory with closed eyes, and sighs of satisfaction...Not even caring to chew throughly, she swallowed the chunk of the cake, and opened her eyes to return from her short trip. She looked back at the sno-ball, and gasped, dropping the cake when she realized that underneath the chocolate-cake portion (under the coconut) of the sno-ball, was a bright red colored center. A bright red, strawberry licorice flavored center, with the tip of a small metal object glistening within. The burning, tingly sensation of her mouth was coming back...But this time, the pain felt greater than the itching she felt from biting the rope.

Allowing the licorice from the first bite to travel down her throat caused her esophagus to swell, making it difficult for Sarah to breathe. She turned to the clock, and time seemed to slow down as she watched the clock count down from 38 seconds. She quickly rose to her feet, but suddenly collapsed to the floor, still gasping and struggling to catch her breath. With the lack of oxygen, she barely had the strength to keep her eyes open, let alone use the key she found to finish her game. She heard a door open, and the footsteps she heard, along with her slow beating heart, seemed to have their own echo as they came towards her. She directed her eyes upward, and heard was a buzzing sound. The last thing Sarah saw before her eyelids closed, was a blurred figure of the pretty crimson-haired lady, and the sinister pliers she held in her hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sarah! Sarah! God, what is wrong with you?!" Yelled a slim, caucasian woman in a pastel-blue bathrobe, with huge rollers in her dirty-blonde hair. Sarah's cerulean eyes flew open. She viewed her surroundings, panting, and in a cold sweat...The room was spacious with lavender walls, it was adorned with clean, white wooden furniture and several toys were scattered across the carpeted floor. She looked at her mother, sitting at the foot of her My Little Pony covered bed, staring back at her with concerned eyes. Sarah sighed in relief; she was back in the safe haven of her room, and the cruel game was just a nightmare...That seemed all too real!

"Mommy?" She said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Sarah, my goodness! Are you alright? You were doing so much yelling and screaming, you almost woke your father and the entire neighborhood!"

"I-I'm okay...It was just a bad dream." Sarah replied, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Well alright...You go back to sleep, and tomorrow you can tell me about your bad dream. I told you about snacking before bedtime!" Her mother said as she got up from the bed and exited the room.

Sarah reached to her nightstand, and turned off the lamp. After hearing her mother's bedroom door slam, she cut the lights back on, and reached her upperbody under her bed. Coming up like a mermaid from the ocean, she grinned as she held a tube of a bright blue liquid, with the viscosity of honey. "I sure could use a snack...I'm glad mom didn't find my tube of Sk'weez Candy!" she said, twisting the tube open. Suddenly, taking a few moments to reminisce on her nightmare, she twisted the lid back closed and hopped out her bed. She went into the bathroom, taking the candy with her and shut the door. There was a clang, and for the remainder of that night all that was heardthroughout the house, was the sound of a toothbrush being used.

"Thanks."

**END**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Or is it?_ It probably sucks in plot, but I just wanted to finish it. I'm not going to beg you for reviews, nor am I gonna bribe you with the promise of another chapter for the exchange of your opinions. I hate it when authors do that. But whatever, I would really like to know what you think, with this being my first horror story and all. :) By the way, the clang sound was from Sarah throwing her candy into the trash can in the bathroom.


End file.
